The Poem That Started It All
by Jessarie
Summary: One-shot/ M-M/ Harry & Draco/ Please Review!


I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work. No matter how much I would love to own Draco, I don't. Mild kissing, M/M. Harry and Draco write anonymous letters.

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_I want to know what it's like to feel your touch. _

_To know the kiss of your lips._

_The feel of your body on mine. _

_To be the lover you whisper to at night. _

_Please let me be yours._

Draco Malfoy looked at the parchment in his hand stunned. He had found it on his bed just as he was about to crawl in. Who the hell would write about him like that? Folding the parchment and putting it away, Draco went to sleep.

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Harry Potter crawled into his bed thinking about Draco Malfoy. He couldn't believe he had gotten up the nerve to finally give Draco the poem he had written about them. Although he had left it unsigned. Harry wasn't sure he could handle Draco knowing who had written it, yet. Harry thought about everything he felt for the blond beauty. He fell asleep happy.

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_Draco,_

_I don't think its a good idea to tell you who I am yet. I wrote the poem you found on your bed. I want to form a relationship with you before I reveal myself. Please don't be mad. If you are okay with this idea write me back and leave the note behind the third suit of armor on the left of the seventh floor hallway when facing the north tower. Do not linger there or I will not pick up the note. _

_Love,_

_?_

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Dear ?

I actually feel kind of strange writing to someone I don't know, or maybe I do. Will you at least tell me how close we are when not writing these letters? I would love to know who you are, but maybe you're not ready. Thank you for the poem. It was good. Can I ask you questions? I have some things I would like to know. You don't have to answer. You can skip the ones you want to avoid for now and maybe someday soon you can tell me.

Write back soon,

Draco

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_Draco, _

_I'm glad you liked the poem. Ask me anything you want. I will be as honest as possible. I know this is weird, but I think the letters will stop when my identity is revealed. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_?_

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Dear ?

I see, well I won't ask who you are then. Here are my questions. Are you a guy or a girl? What House are you in? Are you a Pureblood (just curious)? What's your favorite thing to do when not in lessons? Hope you can answer at least a few.

No worries,

Draco

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_Draco_

_You've made this difficult, but here goes it. Guy, can't tell my house, half blood, can't tell favorite activity but I like to be with my friends. I am scared I gave you too much information. What do you like to do? Tell me about you._

_Love,_

_?_

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Dear ?

That was no help. I was hoping for more. I like guys. Who was pure, mum or dad? Do you have good friends? I don't have any friends. Not since the war. I lost everyone close to me. I don't talk about this much, but I hope I can trust you not to repeat it. I still blame myself for Voldemort almost killing Harry. I was just trying to save my family. Harry really isn't a bad guy; it's just more fun to taunt him. I swear if this is repeated I will find out who you are and hunt you down, but Harry looks rather cute when he's angry. Sorry I'm rambling; this letter is longer than I planned.

In all confidences,

Draco

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry I can't be more detailed. Not telling about mum and dad. My friends are amazing. I'm so sorry about everything you've gone through. Harry is a nice guy. He doesn't blame you. Don't ask how I know, I won't tell you. You really think Harry's cute? I like your rambling. I learn more that way. _

_I'll never tell your secrets,_

_?_

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Dear ?

Yes, Harry is very cute. If I thought he was into guys, I would have asked him out long ago. I don't think I can keep doing this. I have to know who you are. If you can't tell me, I won't be able to write anymore.

I'm sorry,

Draco

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

_Draco,_

_I understand. You probably won't believe this, but I am ready to tell you who I am. Please meet me where you normally leave your notes at 6 am tomorrow morning._

_?_

()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()()_() ()_() ()_() ()_() ()_()

Draco arrived at the suit of armor only to find no one there. He decided to wait a little while. Draco heard footsteps and turned to see Harry walking swidtly towards him. Harry stopped.

"Good morning, Draco. Waiting for someone?" Harry asked.

Draco started. "How did you know that?"

"I told you to be here. In my letter." Harry said stepping even closer.

Draco looked shocked. "It was you? No way."

"Really, wasn't me huh? 'I want to know what it's like to feel your touch. To know the kiss of your lips. The feel of your body on mine. To be the lover you whisper to at night. Please let me be yours.' I think was how I wrote it." Harry quoted.

Draco's mouth was hanging open. "Shit! I…"

Harry's lips met Draco's in a soft kiss. Harry pulled away. Draco leaned back in and continued the kiss. Letting their tongues envelope one another in a sweet passionate moment. Pulling away Draco spoke.

"Yes, you can be mine." He said.

They both smiled knowing it was the poem that started it all.


End file.
